


Шибари навылет

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Training, some sort of humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Барри, Джесси и тренировки. Что могло пойти не так?





	Шибари навылет

Казалось бы, что может быть проще? Обычная джутовая верёвка: колюче-пушистые волокна, свитые в слабенький жгут. Джесси чувствует каждую ворсинку, каждый виток, обнимающий её тело — от шеи до лодыжек. Запястья чешутся, над локтями верёвка затянута слишком туго — не потому что Барри плохо завязал, просто Джесси вибрирует уже второй час, и узлы сместились.  
  
— Не торопись. Почувствуй её. Почувствуй материал, — в который раз советует Барри, и Джесси всхлипывает. Она уже столько раз пробовала, столько раз пыталась, но верёвка всё так же сковывает тело.  
  
— Я не могу, — стонет Джесси между всхлипами, заваливается набок и промахивается мимо края мата. Больно бьётся плечом об пол, но даже если вдруг посадила синяк, это быстро заживёт. Уж точно быстрее, чем Джесси избавится от верёвки.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Барри наклоняется к ней, дёргает узел, чтобы распутать, но она останавливает его.  
  
— Не надо. Я сейчас полежу, и попробую ещё раз. Лучше дай воды — у меня опять в горле сухо как в пустыне.  
  
Через секунду губ касается горлышко бутылки, в рот течёт прохладная вода. Джесси несколько раз быстро сглатывает, давится, закашливается. Вода течёт мимо, и даже суперскорость не помогает собрать её обратно в бутылку до того, как капли заляпают пол. Хорошо, что маты непромокаемые.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Барри прикрывает опустевшую бутылку и садится рядом — Джесси не видит его, но чувствует, как проминается мат рядом. Присутствие более опытного партнёра успокаивает, пусть даже у него не очень хорошо получается объяснять, что именно надо сделать. А может, это просто Джесси тупая.  
  
— У меня всё затекло, — жалуется она, пытаясь придать голосу весёлый тон.   
  
На самом деле проблема не только в этом. Там, где две обхватывающих бёдра петли сходятся с основой верхнего плетения, давление ничуть не меньше, чем над локтями, и с каждой новой попыткой провибрировать сквозь верёвку, та лишь сильнее раздражает… Возбуждает. Джесси уже несколько раз мысленно поблагодарила и тёмный тренировочный костюм, и плотный латекс бюстгальтера, и отлично впитывающую ежедневную прокладку, которая спасла её от позора после первых пяти оргазмов. Джесси подозревает, что следующая попытка снова приведёт к неоднозначному результату, и может только надеяться, что и в этот раз Барри ничего не заметит.  
  
— Развязать? — снова предлагает Барри, но она мотает головой.  
  
— Когда вернётся папа?  
  
— Минут через десять, — отвечает Барри озадаченно.  
  
— Значит, я могу как минимум ещё пару раз попробовать.  
  
Упрямство всегда было её характерной чертой. Папа говорит, что это от мамы, но Джесси не слишком в этом уверена — Гаррисон Уэллс ничуть не менее упрям, когда дело доходит до важных для него вещей.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Барри, и она зажмуривается и принимается вибрировать на самой быстрой скорости, не давая себе передумать.  
  
Верёвка вибрирует вместе с Джесси, и никак не удаётся изменить это. Узлы и перекрестья трут становящуюся всё более чувствительной кожу сквозь ткань костюма, и Джесси сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не закричать, чтобы ничем себя не выдать. Оргазм прошивает её как вспышка молнии, мышцы уже привычно сводит, между ног становится ещё мокрее, но Джесси не останавливается, продолжая вибрировать. Она ненавидит частичное фазирование, ненавидит верёвку, ненавидит Барри, который не то действительно не понимает, не то из вежливости делает вид, что не понимает, что с ней творится.  
  
— Та-ак. И что здесь происходит? — раздаётся знакомо раздражённый голос.  
  
Поднимающаяся внутри тела новая волна уже болезненного удовольствия резко спадает, и в следующий момент Джесси чувствует такую желанную свободу от верёвки и вскакивает на ноги.  
  
— У меня получилось! — восклицает она, вскидывая руку в победном жесте.  
  
Папа охает. Рядом давится вдохом Барри.  
  
— Не совсем.   
  
Он сидит, уставившись вниз, и Джесси прослеживает за его взглядом. Петли джутовой верёвки затейливо обхватывают лежащий на полу чёрный спортивный костюм.   
  
У Джесси никогда не выйдет это проклятое частичное фазирование!


End file.
